


Annoyed Symbiote

by diver366



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: 埃迪的共生体生气了。





	Annoyed Symbiote

*NC-17，开车苦手，注水车，想象中的踩奶play似乎没有写出来，并且还开成了沙雕车（哭笑不得）  
*吵架了wwwww wwwww  
*让我声嘶力竭地大喊一句：Venom Symbiote Rules！！！！！→疯了  
*重度OOC，请注意食用。

 

 

 

毒液生气了。  
只有上帝才会知道它这次是真的生气了。埃迪在心里补充道。  
毕竟，黑色的共生体几乎会随时在埃迪体内怒吼，那嘶哑低沉而又气急败坏的声音都成为了埃迪脑内日常出现的声音。  
所以埃迪万万没有想到共生体这次是真的真的真的生气了。后果很严重，共生体直接缩进他体内，把自己收拾得干干净净，连一条触须也没有留在埃迪的皮肤表面。上一秒共生体还在使用着的叉子当啷地掉在桌面上，反射的冷光晃进埃迪的眼底。煮得不够软的意面也重新落回共生体专用的盘子里，降落的模样就像一团蓬松的海藻；盘中多得超出一般用量的番茄酱也溅了出来，由于距离很近，埃迪的胡茬下巴不可避免被沾上了橙红色的酱汁。  
在思考了两秒后，埃迪感到有火苗开始从心底腾腾地往上窜——  
**谁能想到？我他妈又不像它，一个能够专门读取别人思考的寄生虫！**  
手中的叉子被埃迪拍到桌上，手掌开始发痛。埃迪夺过共生体的专属餐具，里面通红的一片都是番茄酱——多得令人发指的番茄酱配上意大利面！糟透的口味，只有某位逼埃迪吃过馊肉的共生体才受得了——用不小的力道（但不致于弄碎餐盘）敲向垃圾桶，把剩下的意面全都倒掉了。  
它竟然敢浪费食物！  
埃迪把自己剩下的午餐也倒掉了。  
他准备的意面是三人的份量，他一份，共生体两份；毕竟，吃得过分多的不是埃迪，是埃迪体内的共生体，所以当共生体从埃迪体内出来觅食时，埃迪就不会感到胃中似乎永无止境的饥饿感。  
他倒得干脆利落：要是以往，肯定会被共生体拦下。可是今天共生体闹脾气，就连食物也无法让它现身。  
埃迪哼着欢快的小曲，把煮糊的锅里剩下的意面（共生体专属）也用长勺一刮，干脆地扔进了垃圾桶里。而他体内的共生体依旧静悄悄，就像从不存在那样。  
埃迪没等到某位共生体张牙舞爪地奔出来责骂他，但是他觉得这个举动起码为难到了正在生气的共生体；光是想到那摊黑色的液体可怜巴巴地忍住食欲缩在他体内，他就觉得出了一口恶气。

 

埃迪刷完锅碟，开始进行他的冥想活动。  
今天是周末，自从与安娜分手以后，他就暂时没有再与其他人有过长期关系，就像缺乏了什么一样，他的几段浪漫关系都持续不久，再加上与共生体互通心意……所以他在工作以外的时间表变得很空白。为了打发无聊，埃迪当然有很多地方可以去，可这些地方地方毒液基本都不能去，所以他给自己预定了每天待在家中的一定时间，哪怕无所事事。然后共生体就会从埃迪的体内潜出，就像从牢狱中得到解放的囚犯。  
埃迪偶尔会认为他是毒液共生体的囚徒，就像它的操线木偶；但毒液却也受限于埃迪的人类交际生活、埃迪给它制定的规则……它总是安静地待在埃迪体内，透过埃迪学习一切。就像现在，它静静地待在体内看着这一切，带着埃迪不懂的怒火。  
少了体内会对他的一举一动进行发问与评头论足的声音，埃迪的冥想活动进行得无比顺利。  
但当结束冥想从地板上攀起，周围的一切都安静无比，这使他意识到共生体是真的，真的，很生气。  
它没有嘲笑埃迪与冥想是一个完全错误的组合，也没有因为感应到宿主的饥饿而躁动不安。  
“去你的。”

 

午后的休闲时光，埃迪靠在沙发的枕头上，手中卷起一份环球日报。旁边的桌上摆着昨晚去超市搜刮而来的几大袋零食，其中数包零食被打开了包装，埃迪本人对此连一根手指头也没有碰。  
在手中的报纸翻阅完毕以后，他的手似乎终于要碰到袋装薯片张开的缝隙了，却又擦过桌面，拉开桌子下边的抽屉，把抽屉里面的过期杂志抽出来继续阅读。  
过期的杂志实在没什么好看，早在上个月刚买来的几天内，埃迪就把它们翻来覆去看完了，《花花公子》里面还有一页沾上了某种酱——这肯定不是埃迪干的。  
埃迪思考了一下，想起罪魁祸首是当时趴在他颈间哼哧大口粉碎麦当劳汉堡的共生体。  
他把杂志丢到了门边，与垃圾袋摆在了一块，然后胃里传出象征饥饿的响声。  
埃迪返回沙发上，早已打开封口的零食正散发着刚才凝神阅读时被大脑淡化甚至无视的香气，口中的唾液条件反射地分泌增多。  
但他只是像面团一样裹着薄被缩回沙发上，闭上眼无视饥饿感强行入睡。  
入睡并不困难，一周以来奔波的工作让埃迪很快就陷入深度睡眠。  
埃迪并不太介意饥饿，平时工作一旦忙起来就会忘记进食，胃部也由于他的工作狂作风曾经染上过一些毛病——尽管这些毛病在体内住进共生体以后再也没有犯过了。不知道是因为共生体以需要一个健康的宿主为由替他治好了身上大大小小的潜在毛病，或者是共生体几乎无时无刻不在叫吼饿了所以埃迪根本没有再次饿肚子的机会，或者两者皆有。

 

埃迪在一片细微的噪音中逐渐清醒过来。  
噪音的来源似乎就近在他身边——埃迪眯着双眼在暮色中搜索，最后发现胸口前的那团黑色液体。  
噢，原来如此。  
埃迪眨了眨双眼，黑液旁若无人地在他胸前大口啃食巧克力，碎渣掉在他的浅色衣服上。  
它看上去还在生气，但因为肚子饿了，不得不出来吃东西。  
因为埃迪在倒掉意面之后的四五个小时里故意保持饥饿不进食。  
“那什么……噢，你终于肯出来了是吗？”埃迪用手指想要拔弄那滩共生体，但共生体避开了他的手指轨迹。  
埃迪又伸手，共生体分明没有在看着埃迪，却灵活地躲了过去。  
有本事你别趴在我胸上吃东西？  
埃迪的左手蠢蠢欲动，他调动两只手一起行动，把共生体握在了手心里。  
共生体咀嚼巧克力的动作丝毫不变。  
埃迪扒开沾上共生体唾液的巧克力——从长满锋利牙齿的口中——共生体的不善眼神落到埃迪身上。  
埃迪在共生体的目光中把巧克力塞进自己唇边，巧克力被咀嚼几次后吞下，他舔上唇边的残渣，唇色变得有亮泽：“我饿了。”  
**“埃迪，你不能抢我的东西吃！”** 共生体终于开口说了第一句话。但这对它的影响并不大——它的触须伸进桌上的袋子里，掰了一大块巧克力回来。  
“‘你的东西'？什么时候我买的东西变成你的东西？你甚至还没用“ **我们** ”这个称呼？”埃迪讽刺道，共生体重新开启被埃迪打断的进食，它张开对于它现在的体型而言的血盆大口，大口大口地给巧克力“斩首”，一大片的碎屑掉落埃迪衣服上。  
“老天，你是要让我丢掉这件新衣服吗？”巧克力由于埃迪的体温融化成一滴一滴的棕色污渍，埃迪惊呼了一声，他弹开衣服上还没来得及融化的碎屑，甚至满怀恶意地想把那滩黑色的液体也弹走。  
**“你是我的，你买的东西当然也是我的。”**  
埃迪对毒液的这番话毫不感到惊讶，这可是毒液。  
“噢～”  
所以该死的你能从衣服上下来再吃巧克力吗？  
**“我们会在我喜欢的地方吃巧克力。无论是在旧金山最高楼，还是你的胸上。”**  
共生体读取到埃迪的心思后回答道，动了动自己的液体状躯体。  
埃迪能感受到自己的乳头因为毒液的挪动而开始颤抖——老天，这件薄薄的衣服根本没办法阻挡胸肌上雀跃地膨胀起来的乳头的形状，请它千万不要继续涨大——他攒紧拳头，若无其事地伸出手指蹭了蹭毒液的脸颊（那是脸颊吗？就在它那双乳白色双瞳侧边的？），开口打算继续质问毒液。  
一开口，他发现自己的声音开始变得有点沙哑了：“那是“你”的意志，不是‘我们'，我讨厌高处，也从未要求你给我的衣服染上棕色斑点。”  
**“是‘我们’，爱德华。你和我当然是一体的！”**  
“谁让你叫我教名了？假如说我们是一体的话，‘我们’现在就想你停止幼稚的赌气行为……”埃迪皱眉，随即他的这点注意力立马被胸前的感觉打断。  
毒液还在他胸上流动，那冰凉而又轻柔的触须滑过乳头的感觉让埃迪的胸肌颤抖紧绷——  
“……并且从我胸上下来。”  
**“你的意志不等于我们。而且你居然说我幼稚，这不可接受，埃迪。”**  
共生体可恨极了。它不紧不慢地啃食埃迪的巧克力，随着共生体动作的一抖一抖，埃迪艰难地忍耐着乳头上传来的快感。  
共生体忽然探头过来了，那滩液体游走到埃迪嘴边。  
“？”埃迪眯眼。  
**“你的大脑现在很混乱。你在避开思考某一件事。”** 共生体白色的大眼睛似乎在闪动着光芒。  
“什么？见鬼的你在说什么？”埃迪飞快地亲了共生体一口，若无其事地偏头避开共生体。  
共生体被埃迪猝不及防一嘬，愣住了。随后，那双大眼睛慢慢地眯了起来。  
**“你有感觉，是吗？”**  
“没有。”埃迪秒答。  
共生体保持着可以用“质疑”来形容的眼缝（老天，埃迪总是不得不靠共生体的眼睛大小变化来判断它的心情），从埃迪唇边退了去，黏糊触感的液体再次摩擦过埃迪的乳头。  
“呃啊——”  
真见鬼了。  
呻吟的尾音硬生生地被埃迪主动掐断。他感到尴尬极了。  
当然，这不是说他没有被毒液共生体把乳头玩弄到红通得快要滴出什么液体一般过，也不是说他俩的关系还没有达到亲密得让人有点反胃的程度，这只是，只是……  
在对方并没有有意撩拨的时候自己却有反应了也太丢脸了好吗？  
与共生体对视了三秒以后，埃迪的脸被染上肉眼可见的粉红色（见鬼，他平时哪里有那么容易脸红），以致于他想要掩盖住罕见的脸红而用手肘捂住了脸。埃迪偷偷从指缝中窥视共生体的表情，共生体的声音却直接出现在他的脑海里： **没关系，我一直都知道。**  
埃迪的脸更热了。  
“去你的……”

事情是如此顺理成章。还有点生气的寄生虫，噢，不，他另一半慢条斯理地控制着埃迪的手让他解开自己的衣服，接着与他来了个重归于好的热辣舌吻。  
“噢、我的老天……”埃迪喘着气把胸前小小的共生体揽住，心想无论多少次他都无法适应毒液共生体把舌头伸进他喉咙深处的吻法。  
共生体尖长的舌头还伸着，舔过埃迪的脖子，小心地收起牙齿热情亲吻他的下颚，像某种小猫或者小狗。  
**我不是。**  
噢好吧。  
“哪里会有你这么可爱的小猫小狗。”埃迪拍拍共生体的小脑袋。  
**“你能不能把我划离宠物级别！！”** 掌心下的共生体暴躁地吼叫。  
“什么？我又没有把你列入宠物范畴。”埃迪眨眼，他长而茂密的眼睫毛也随之一眨一眨。  
**“你有！！”**  
“没有？”埃迪不确定地自问。  
**“在你心里！”** 毒液共生体的嘶吼快把埃迪的耳朵震聋，它的口水也溅到了埃迪脸上。  
“我发誓，就算有我也不会说出来，这还不够吗？”埃迪投降地举手。“我又不能完全控制我自己的思考轨迹。”  
**“本来我们已经和好了，而你又准备打破和平。”** 毒液威胁道，它的大眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
老天，它真是太可爱了，它可比什么猫猫狗狗都要可爱得多。  
“你要怎么样才会满意？”埃迪无奈地抚摸毒液共生体，多么光滑湿润的触感。  
共生体似乎很享受“坐骑”的抚摸，在他掌心上蹭了几下。但它没有对回应埃迪，只是磨磨蹭蹭地在埃迪胸前擦来擦去，令埃迪倒吸一口气。  
它的舌头在埃迪的唇瓣上敲了敲，像一位前来访问的客人般礼貌，埃迪张开嘴把它的舌头含进口中，灵活的舌头立马就把他捣得唾液四溢。  
“唔……”  
令埃迪惊讶的是，共生体直到现在都没有扩大自身形态的打算，它就保持着一滩不超过埃迪半边胸肌大小的液体在这里操埃迪的嘴巴。  
该死的这又是什么新玩法……  
埃迪在脑中咕哝道。他的乳头被共生体来回撩拨了很久，又痒又难受，始终没有得到用力的爱抚，于是他打算自力更生，伸手掐自己的乳头。  
但是他的手没办法动，共生体把它停在了身体两侧。  
“操……”埃迪挤出了一声骂。  
这并没有让共生体停下，但它分出了几根小触须开始夹住两边红肿的乳头，同时也揉捏整块胸部，它顺着胸部的弧线包围住挤弄，他感到自己的胸像海绵一样被任意玩弄，胯下的布料逐渐紧绷。  
你、你就不能帮我操操嘴巴和奶子以外的部位吗……？  
**“这是惩罚。”** 毒液放开了他被嘬得更肿的可怜兮兮的唇瓣，露出了一口小尖牙。  
“什么？”埃迪挣扎着从迷糊的大脑中找回一点神智，免得不小心就被共生体的奇妙逻辑绕进去。  
**“是你让我生气的，埃迪。”** 虽然共生体的迷你形态非常可爱，但它尖牙利嘴吐出来的话语竟然邪恶得像地狱深处的恶魔。 **“我们要让你只靠上半身就高潮。”**  
埃迪盯着毒液的眼神，但他什么也没看出来。  
似乎毒液是在讲真的。  
“……操！”  
毒液比埃迪永远要更快一步。  
它封住了埃迪伸去下身想要解放阴茎的双手，同时把舌头捅回埃迪的口腔。  
埃迪恨恨地在大脑中大骂该死的共生体，但很快就被快感俘获，用力含舔共生体粗糙的舌头。  
这真的像极了在含住别人的老二。该死。  
但是毒液共生体的舌头是干净无味的，即使它刚刚才吃过巧克力，气味一点也没有留下。共生体还特别清楚埃迪的快感要在哪里寻得，给它“口交”完全就是爽翻天的事情，除了比较麻烦的咽吐反射与窒息感。  
他的乳头与嘴巴被毒液同时玩弄着，唾液流淌到他的胸上，粘稠感让埃迪很不舒服。但这一切都可以被忽略，比起他可怜的老二而言。  
他的阴茎分明就已经完全站起来了，可是毒液共生体牢牢锁住了他的手，这个恶魔——  
拜托，你就真的这样打算放置我们的小兄弟吗，V？它可难受极了！  
**你自找的，埃迪。**  
去你的！让我问问你：你口口声声说我惹恼了你，你倒是跟我说说你到底为什么这么生气？平时不是还好好的吗？  
共生体在他脑海里的声音好几秒内都没有出现。  
**……因为炸薯球？**

毒液的舌头猝不及防地被埃迪推出口中，因为埃迪咬了它一口。  
毒液一晃神，埃迪就从沙发上支起身体，毒液快要从埃迪胸口上滑落，它连忙变出触须绕过埃迪的脑后黏住，像餐巾一样挂在埃迪胸前。  
埃迪不知道共生体被咬舌头会不会痛，可能会，因为毒液愣神了，一瞬间让埃迪的双手得到解放。但他现在怒火中烧，一点也不想认真考虑这个。  
**“埃迪？”**  
见鬼的，这粗哑的嗓音听起来居然犹豫又软弱。  
“从我胸上下来，正常点，或者回到我身体里去。”埃迪冷脸说道。  
共生体在他胸前晃了一下。  
**可是……你还硬着。**  
“这不是重点，你知道吗，毒液？”埃迪觉得怒火熊熊燃烧，毒液共生体的态度更是火上浇油。“没错，老二容易使我失去理智，也容易使地球上的每一位雄性人类失去理智，但是这不意味着我们的自尊会允许我们每次都被性器官牵着走。”  
**……好一场关于人类高贵品性的演讲。可你为什么生气了？明明你从来不会反抗来自我们小兄弟的召唤。**  
埃迪差点被毒液的话呛死，但毒液的话一点也没错。  
这加剧了他把胸前这团沥青怪剥离的念头。  
他掂起共生体的小脑袋，哄道：“我给你买了一大堆吃的，桌上那些都是你的，去吧，从我胸前下来。”  
**那不是我的，是我们的。你为什么生气了？我不生你的气了，埃迪，你也不该生我的气。**  
“我们可不是这样定义等价交换的……我没有在生气，毒液。”埃迪无奈地耸肩，他的老二依旧非常不舒服地躺在牛仔裤里。  
**你在生气。**  
“我没有。”  
**你有。**  
“我没……看在老天的份上，停止这场愚蠢的对话！”埃迪放弃了与共生体和平共处的念头，想把共生体强行扯开，当然，不是那种完全剥离的力度。  
可毒液大概是在他脑子里读取到了某种信息，因此它非但没有想要下来的念头，还再次控制住了埃迪。  
这次令埃迪陷入了昏迷中。在眼前陷入完全的黑暗以前，埃迪唯一的念头就是：操，放着精神抖擞的老二不管不会怎么样吧？

当埃迪清醒过来时，他正躺在床上，浑身都被黑色的液体包裹着，只剩下露出来的脸。  
黑液原本像淋浴时不断打在他身体上的水一样流动着，在埃迪苏醒以后便停下了流动。  
“这……”埃迪不得不说他再次被毒液共生体吓到了，即使是相处了一段日子。  
**你还好吗，埃迪？**  
“我很好，连带我发疼的后脑勺；谢谢你，多么甜蜜的问候。”  
**埃迪……你别生气了好吗？我发誓我也不再生气了。**  
这话让埃迪忍不住要笑出来。  
**真的！**  
“好吧……现在，我暂时不想对你生气。”埃迪在脑海里发誓。“倒是你，想起来你为什么朝我发火了吗？”  
**……没有。**  
埃迪挑眉，空气再度陷入了一片寂静。  
但这次共生体学聪明了，它包裹在埃迪下身的液体开始摆动，慢慢轻柔地安抚埃迪的阴茎，埃迪的注意力很快就被分散了。  
“老天，你真是……”埃迪呻吟。“为什么我的阴茎又软下去了？是因为时间过得太久了吗？”  
**是我在你昏睡的时候照顾了我们的身体。**  
言外之意就是埃迪在昏迷的时候共生体替他撸了一发。  
好吧，他一点也不感到惊讶。他的底线一点点地在往后退。  
危险，埃迪·布洛克，危险。  
埃迪发现，他的心里本来应该涌现恐惧的，却并没有。相反，心脏竟然如此轻松、舒服。  
共生体的爱抚仿佛来自身体的每一个角落，埃迪轻轻呻吟。一簇液体凑到他眼前，眨着白色的小眼睛与他对视。  
“噢。”埃迪叹息。  
共生体知道他的想法，在埃迪想要抬手的时候就分开了对他双手的包裹。埃迪张开双臂，揽住了细小的共生体触须，亲吻了起来。  
“V，你不记得你为什么生气了吗？……你这个寄生虫，你就因为你最爱的那个牌子的番茄酱快要被你吃完，而我昨天忘记去市区的超市给你买新的你就跟我吵架了……”  
**我完全忘记了，埃迪。**  
“……这就是为什么我会生气，你懂吧。”埃迪亲着在他手中乖乖地被他的口水糊来糊去的共生体，压低声线悄声道：“你都忘了生气的理由，却还要跟我置气，你不觉得太幼稚了吗，我非常尊敬的、伟大的、活了六亿年的外星共生体？”  
毒液也不辩驳埃迪，可能是它也觉得有点丢脸；它合上嘴巴，扭动着身体钻进埃迪的嘴。  
你在干什么？  
**替我们获得快感，埃迪。**  
毒液共生体之前从没这么做过：直接钻进埃迪口中亲吻埃迪。  
毒液，我觉得有点恐怖……  
**这一点也不恐怖，这也不是第一次发生。埃迪，我亲过我们身体的每一处，心、肝，眼球、肾……**  
停下停下停下！我知道了，给我住口！  
**怂包。**  
共生体轻笑。  
但埃迪此时也管不上被骂怂包了，他的身体四处都被共生体吻得轻颤，共生体在他的心脏上、大腿根、喉咙深处、肠道内……快感几乎无处不在，这大概就是人类所能感受到的快感的极致。然后他能感受到毒液共生体还在他的某处器官蹭了蹭小脑袋，埃迪心脏猛地加速跳动。  
我爱你，Venom.  
**是你爱“我们”，Eddie.**  
共生体撒娇般说道，它加大了埃迪下身的刺激。甬道内自行从肠壁上涌现共生体的分支，而穴口外面也有细小的触须试探地钻进去与里面的汇合。钻进去以后，触须开始变化成极度贴合埃迪甬道的形状，与里面的共生体分支一起同时往不同的方向抽插。  
在穴口被撑得满满的同时，前列腺也被贴心地照顾，触须某处的硬起来回滚动按压那一处。要是埃迪现在不是被毒液化成的触须霸占住口腔无法开口，他的呻吟声估计能把隔壁的邻居逼上门。  
埃迪希望毒液能与自己一样爽，在做过好几次以后，他依然不确定共生体是否与他有同样的快乐。  
**埃迪，别想这么多。我虽然无法直接得到快感，但是你的快乐会让我们共同感知到。而且，我们脑内分泌的物质实在太美味了。每一次我们做爱的时候，我们的大脑就无比美味，你无法想象到我有多么爱我们的大脑，它是世界上最好吃的食物！可我总是得忍耐着不把它吞进去。**  
……谢谢。但你这样我会软掉的，毒液。  
**不，你变得更兴奋了；而且，我不会让你有机会的。**  
为了验证它的话，一部分共生体涌现在他们的阴茎上方，抽丝钻进尿道里面，埃迪的痛苦与快感如实地被共生体感知到。若不是共生体始终包裹着挺立的阴茎，恐怕它会不断地抖动，被过多的快感击溃。  
不过埃迪现在也被快感击溃了，他再也无法产生成型的思考，他脑内连绵不断的呻吟恐怕在把毒液共生体闹得不得安宁，包裹住他全身的共生体像涨潮的海水，不断泛起一次比一次更剧烈的波动，内里则在加速抚慰埃迪身体的各处，最后带领埃迪达到快感的巅峰。

 

当埃迪第二次苏醒时，室内一片黑暗。窗外像星空一样散布的城市灯光让他得以看见房间里的部分景象。共生体正静静地窝在他的颈窝边睡觉。  
埃迪伸手摸了摸共生体，闭上双眼重新陷入了睡眠。

 

  
Fin


End file.
